Happy at last?
by goldsworthymainbitch
Summary: After prom Clare and Jake broke up and Eli and Imogen broke up. Now Eli and Clare are back together. But will Jake and Imogen ruin there relationship by starting there own?
1. Chapter 1

Clare walked out of history class. "Hey, Eli!" She walked up to him and winked with a smile. "Hello, ma-lady." Said while twirling her. "Last period of the day…want to come over?" Eli said with smirk. "Sure, I'll love too!"

Once last period ended Eli ran outside and sat on the steps waiting for Clare. Clare sneaked behind Eli and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" Clare said while giggling. "My super awesome…girlfriend?" he said laughing. "You guessed right, Goldsworthy!" Clare moved her hands from Eli's eyes and sat down next to him. She gave him a peck on the lips and said "Ready to go to your place?" Just then, Jake came out of the school with Imogen giggling and talking "Goldsworthy…Edwards." Imogen said. Eli and Clare looked up. Clare grabbed Eli's hand "Uh…let's try to catch the bus…" She said while pulling him off of the steps.

**Eli's POV:**

"This girl, Clare...Clare Edwards she just to perfect! But wait what is Imo-Imogen doing here with…Jake? Clare's ex and my ex. bonding? Or shall I say flirting? What the hell is this?"

**Clare's POV:**

"Eli. Three months and still going. I lo-like him oh so much and I know he feels the same about me. Wait. What is Jake doing here with…Imogen? I just want to leave this tragic seen of ours!"

Once Clare and Eli made it off of the steps they started walking fast to the bus stop. It was silence the whole walk. Once they got on the bus Clare started talking again. "Oh I can't wait to see Cece and Bullfrog I haven't seen them in awhile." Clare said while looking out the window. "Yeah, they missed you…I could tell." Clare looked up at Eli and smiled. The bus stopped and they finally made it to Eli's house. Eli and Clare walked off the bus holding hands till they got to Eli's front door. Eli started digging threw his bag for his keys "Crap, I lost my keys!" Eli said while pushing his hair out of his face. "Eli its okay we could always use the door bell." They both laughed while Clare rang the door bell. They stood there just than Cece opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, baby girl! Baby boy." Pushing them into for a hug. "Cece Clare and I are going to be up stairs if you need us." Cece winked and shut the door. Eli and Clare walked up stairs while holding each other's hands. Eli opened the lock-free door "Ladies first!" he said while moving his arms towards the door. Clare blushed and sat on Eli's bed. "Your room looks good! I'm so proud of you!" "Yeah, I was trying to keep good with that. So, what do you want to do?" Eli said looking at Clare. Clare moved her bag off of Eli's bed and on to the floor. "Um…" Eli cut her off "WAIT! Um… I got a gift for you." Eli went to his closet and grabbed the gift. Then placed it on the bed next to Clare. "Open it!" Eli said smiling. Clare grabbed the gift and started unwrapping it. Then her eyed grew big. "OH MY GOSH. Eli it's beautiful!" She took the dress and the necklace out of the box. "I didn't really know what size to pick. Sorry." "No, no. That's the right size." Clare said smiling. "Do you want to try it on in my bathroom...or something?" Clare nodded her head and headed to the bathroom. Eli sat on her bed waiting for her. Just then his phone went off. It was a text message from Imogen. "Does Clare like the...dress(;?" Eli threw is phone across of the room. _"How does she know that?" _He thought to himself. Then his phone went off again. He walked over to it and picked it up. _"Why the hell is she doing this to me? What did I ever do to her?" _Just then Clare walked back in to the bedroom. "Like it?" she said spinning. Eli quickly deleted the messages and dropped the phone on the bed. "Yes. It looks GREAT on you he walked over and hugged her and kissed her. Clare kissed Eli back. Then let go from the kiss. "What's wrong?" Eli asked worried. "Oh no look at the time." She sighed. "Can't you stay for like five more minutes?" Eli asked. "Yeah, I guess that won't be so bad. It beats from seeing my brother...Jake." Eli laughed. "Yeah, yeah it does." They both smiled and sat on Eli's bed.


End file.
